


Ivory Snow

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Ice Powers, Mind Manipulation, Original Character(s), Post-Majin Buu Saga, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: Frieza died a long time ago, his empire collapsing along with him. Or so it seemed. Someone from Frieza's family is still alive, out there running his empire. And she is not happy. She's out for revenge and she'll do anything it takes to get it. She will avenge her family no matter what it takes because if there's one thing you don't do, it's disrespect the Frieza Clan. The Saiyans better be prepared.





	1. His Precious Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely old story from when I was younger that I lost inspiration for. But while I was going back over files for this and re-watching some DBS, I decided to re-write this story in its entirety because I really did love it and loved working on it, but I did notice plot holes and a bunch of unexplained things that I never got around to clearing up. So I decided to re-write it and do everything I wanted to do and here we are.

_“…regret to inform you of your husband’s death, my Queen.”_

_“His last voyage…the planet exploded…no survivors…”_

_“…Prince Vegeta…”_

_“…stolen escape pod…unrecognized male was on his ship…”_

_“…another Saiyan…fought with Frieza…no body was recovered…”_

Kirsi slowly swirled the wine in her glass, watching the dark liquid slosh up the sides and dance within the confines of the glass. How she hated this day. She woke up in a sour mood every year on this day, alone, cold, and angry. The anniversary of today always made her angry. She was reminded of how she lost everything eleven years ago today.

Eleven years ago, Kirsi received the news that her husband had died, felled on a planet she neither remembered nor cared about. What should’ve been a simple retrieval mission ended in the death of Frieza and grief throughout the Planet Trade Organization. Eleven years went by with her in constant grief, getting hit with blow after blow of bad news. First her husband, then her son, and finally her grandfather. She had to deal with the death of nearly her entire family, coupled with trying to run a galactic empire, and trying to make up for a collapse that would’ve cost them everything for _eleven years._

All because of a Saiyan.

She hated Saiyans from the very moment they appeared before Frieza. She had begged him to eliminate the race a long time ago, but he decided to keep them around for reasons he never once disclosed; he always told her that she wouldn’t have understood anyways. What was the use of a filthy, barbaric race  only good for grunt work? She told Frieza countless times to finally eradicate them like he had so many other races, but whatever it was that changed his mind and led him to destroy Planet Vegeta, she was glad they were gone.

And yet, they weren’t. There were survivors. And instead of Frieza tracking them down and killing them, like he had the power to do so and as she suggested, he allowed them to live. When you eradicate a race, every single one of them had to die. Yet Frieza once again didn’t disclose his reasons for allowing those stragglers to survive. She would’ve left him right then and there, but he assured her that everything would be okay. What a lie that had been.

That race had been nothing but trouble; she never trusted them, no matter what missions they did nor what planets they brought under his foot. A pit settled in her stomach whenever they were mentioned, and her skin crawled every time she was in their presence. She knew from their greedy eyes and those ugly smirks that they were plotting _something_. She hadn’t thought they would actually manage to overthrow Frieza, but she knew they were plotting to try. Frieza hadn’t believed her, and he paid for it with his life. Somehow, Saiyans managed to take him down.

Eleven years ago, a _Saiyan_ of all creature murdered her husband, then went on to murder the rest of her family. Because of them, she was stripped of everything she held dear.

That’s why today always made her angry. First, there was grief, cold gripping grief that made her want to curl into a ball and die. And then there was anger. She would never, _ever_ forgive the Saiyans for taking everything from her. They had to pay for everything they did, and they would pay with their lives.

She hadn’t realized she was clutching her wine glass so hard until it shattered between her fingers, sending wine dripping down her arm. Tiny shards of glass nicked her palm, the dark red liquid staining the fabric of her dress, but she hadn’t noticed that either. Only when she heard a soft voice speaking to her did everything register to her.

“Mother!”

Kirsi turned to the one thing her Saiyans had yet to take from her and would not take from her: her and Frieza’s only daughter.

“Mother, you’re hurt.” Gentle fingers grasped her palm and brushed away the tiny pieces of glass, taking care to pick the tinier pieces out from where they were embed in her palm. “What happened?”

She didn’t know what she would do if she lost her daughter. She was the last remaining thread that helped her to hang on. The only thing that helped her through those painful eleven years. It brought a smile to her face whenever her daughter entered the room; if the Saiyans took her away, she’d absolutely lose it.

“The wound looks a lot worse than it really is,” Ivory said softly. “I’ve picked out most of the glass, but I should still fetch a bandage.”

“Wait.” Kirsi took Ivory’s hand before she could leave and kept her in place. “No need to leave my dear. It was only a scratch.”

Ivory was a well-hidden secret among the PTO. Only the most elite members and higher ups even knew she existed. Those below that elite rank heard rumor that there might’ve been a child running around with Frieza, but they didn’t know exactly who she was or where she came from. Frieza loved her, but he treated her as an object only those worthy enough could see. Maybe it was because of the pedestal he put her on that Ivory evaded being killed by those Saiyans as well; Frieza refused to let her go on that mission with him no matter how much she pleaded, and because of that decision Ivory survived. And Ivory’s survival would play a key role in the revenge plan.

“But, you’ve been hurt.”

“All wounds heal with time. Now, shouldn’t you be resting?”

Ivory eyed the small cuts on her mother’s palm, but stepped back and folded her arms. Her posture spoke of her unhappiness with Kirsi just leaving the wound as is but Ivory wasn’t going to argue with her.“I was resting. But I can only rest for so long. I’m beginning to get anxious. Have our scouts reported back yet?”

Kirsi didn’t answer. Instead, she cupped Ivory’s cheeks and examined her in her fully glory. She was still in awe that she had such a beautiful daughter, and a strong one at that. If only Frieza could see what she matured into; she was everything he would’ve wanted her to be. Strong, deadly, cunning, a natural born leader, and the warrior he conditioned her to be. How Kirsi wished he was still alive to see her. He’d always been so proud his daughter, and he’d be prouder if he saw her now.

“Mother? Is there something on my face?”

Kirsi smiled. “No, nothing. I was just admiring you again. And you shouldn’t worry about the scouts. You still need to rest.”

“I don’t think I can rest another moment. I have too much weighing on my mind.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Ivory didn’t answer, not at first. She was staring at something Kirsi couldn’t see. But she knew what she was staring at: her viewing spot. The spot she always sat in to watch the stars and the planets go by with her father and listen to him describe the different systems and planets they were flying past. It was their favorite past time together; Frieza would always take time away from what he was doing to indulge his daughter in stories or to tell her about where they were and what the stars meant. It was something that Ivory looked forward to, more than anything else. She hadn’t sat in her viewing spot for years after his death. No one dared go over there; last time someone did, Ivory killed them. Just because she wasn’t sitting there didn’t mean her spot had to be disrespected.

“Ivory?”

Ivory shook her head. She was getting lost in memories and there was no time for that. “Sorry. I was thinking about Father. I just want those Saiyans gone for what they did to Father. To our family.”

Kirsi smirked. Ivory had disliked the Saiyans long before Frieza had been killed; his death had only been a catalyst for full-blown hatred. Frieza had constantly expressed his disdain for the Saiyans all the time when Ivory was a child, so it was only natural that she developed the same feelings towards them. But it was only when Frieza died that Ivory truly grew to hate them. See, Ivory was a child when Frieza died, and while she was incredibly intelligent, there were still concepts that she didn’t understand. Death was one of them. Because while she saw iton almost a daily basis, with Frieza having a bad habit of killing his minions due to slight mistakes, it was never close to home. She had never lost a family member until she heard of her father’s death, and at a fragile young age where she was still learning, it broke her. Next came the death of her brother, her uncle, and her grandfather, and she just snapped. The worst part was that it was at the hands of a Saiyan. It was utter disrespect to her family name and she couldn’t let that stand.

It was from that moment on that Ivory changed.

Gone was the spoiled princess who got anything she wanted just by pointing at it. What replaced her was the warrior that Frieza had always wanted her to be. It didn’t take long for Ivory to realize that the Saiyans were hunting her family down, and if she wanted the slaughter to stop, she’d have to get rid of the people who had started it all. She knew why Frieza had exterminated that race beforehand and she was going to finish what he started. She had to kill the Saiyans before they tracked down the rest of her family and killed them as well. But, if they were strong enough to kill most of the men in her family, she’d have to be stronger. Much stronger.

How many time had she nearly killed herself getting stronger? How many planets had she traveled to in search of power? What kinds of atmospheres did she train in that would’ve killed anyone else? How long had she spent in rejuvenation chambers after collapsing? Ivory couldn’t remember, but none of that mattered. She had to be at least a hundred times stronger than her father if she wanted to tackle the Saiyans that killed him. Maybe even more; all she knew was that she couldn’t stop training, as long as those Saiyans were still out there.

“They will be Ivory. I’m sure you’ll be able to get rid of the rest of those Saiyans without trouble.” Kirsi brushed some of Ivory’s hair out of her face and smiled, trying to get Ivory to smile back. “If your father could see you know, he’d be impressed.” She knew how much Ivory wanted revenge. Probably even more so than Kirsi herself did. Maybe it was because Ivory had been pampered by Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold. From the moment she was born up until their deaths, Ivory got anything she wanted from the males in her family. Even if she didn’t demand it, she had everyone wrapped around her finger, doing what she asked before she even said it. They rushed to make her happier faster than they rushed to do anything else. Ivory had anything she could ever imagine, always getting showered with gifts because she was the key to getting into the Cold Family’s good graces. Each male of the Cold Family dropped everything in favor of caring for her, even the ever fearsome King Cold would have an honest smile on his face when it came to his granddaughter. But it wasn’t just because they spoiled her, but because she was precious to them. And in turn, they were precious to her. Losing them was a devastating blow to her. “I know you’ll do him proud.”

Ivory sighed silently and turned, looking at the screen in front of her. The countdown to their arrival on Earth was slowly running down, getting them closer and closer to their destination. She wanted to get there as soon as possible, but she knew that she would have to be patient. Rushing into something always ended badly. “Mother, have our scouts reported back yet?”

“No Ivory. Not yet. But you shouldn’t worry about them. Rest. You need your strength.”

Ivory nodded. “Of course mother.” She gave her mother a small smile before turning on her heel and heading to her room. Once she was out of her mother’s field of vision, her smile morphed into a full-blown smirk. She knew the scouts hadn’t reported in yet, but she liked to let her mother pretend that she was still in charge.

* * *

Once Ivory was in her room, she sighed and sat on her bed, mind wandering as it often did when she was alone. Eleven years and she still couldn’t believe that her father had been killed. It seemed light a nightmare she could never wake up from. Sometimes, she hoped that her father would shake her awake and tell her that she was having a nightmare. That everything was okay and that it was all a dream and that if she wanted, he would tell her a story until she fell asleep again. But she had to face the facts: her father was really dead and he wasn’t coming back.

She hadn’t even found out that he died until days after the event occurred. She’d been blissfully unaware that something had happened to him, thinking that he was just delayed, like what happened with missions sometimes. She didn’t know that he had actually been killed. When the last bits of data came from Planet Namek, it was easy to figure out that the planet had been destroyed. But since it was common for him to destroy planets, Ivory assumed her father had made it out of the wreckage because that was just what he did. She just assumed her father would make it back to her and tell her what he’d left to do.

She’d been sorely mistaken.

Her father hadn’t made it out alive. He’d been killed on an exploding planet by a Saiyan, the very creatures her father had set out to destroy so long ago. All of the ships sent to Namek that day were programmed to transmit data back to their main base of operations, where Ivory had been waiting at the time. Most of the data that came back had been corrupted, too scrambled to make heads or tails of it. The audio files weren’t any better, a bunch of garbled static that no one could decrypt. It took a squad of their best men to make any of the data into anything worth watching. The audio was choppy, but Ivory was able to hear the name ‘Goku’ and realized that the man was either a Namekian or some other species. When the name was referenced along with Prince Vegeta, Ivory was quick to put the pieces together: Goku had to be a Saiyan. Video data was useless at first, but surveillance feed came in that showed a very fuzzy video of a blonde haired man sprinting through the halls to find something. He made it into the main control room, where he mashed button after button until the screen faded to black.

A man with golden hair, unlike any alien species she’d ever encountered, had been on her father’s ship. If that wasn’t a Super Saiyan, like the stories her father had told her about, then Ivory didn’t know who it could’ve been. What she did know was that this ‘Goku’ had been the one to kill her family, and the one that she was going to bring to his knees. But if he could take down her father, she had to be stronger than him. She didn’t know how much stronger, but she guessed that only someone 100 times stronge than her father could beat him, so that’s what she had to be: 100 times stronger than her father at his fullest.

She did everything in her power to attain that strength. Training was one thing, but she recalled old tales of where to find power and followed those leads. Some of her searches led nowhere, some led her to strange planets with very harsh atmospheres, to strange creatures with elixirs she took without hesitation, and some led her to odd rituals that may have had a chance to kill her. There were costs of course, costs that most people would’ve turned away from in fear of being overwhelmed, but none of that mattered when it came to avenging her father. Even if it meant she lost her sanity, she’d do anything to bring her father back. And she suffered the past eleven years, but it would all be worth it when Goku was dead.

“No one messes with the Cold Family,” she said aloud. “Especially not filthy Saiyans.”

A console began flashing from the far side of the room. That was either a distress call from their scouts, or a progress report from her agents. Hopefully they found something substantial this time; the last report yielded nothing of worth and if she didn’t have the information they needed, her plan was ruined.

A strange face greeted her when she answered the call. A small part of Ivory tensed with fear, scared that someone had somehow intercepted the call or killed her agent, and her fear was a bit warranted. His garments looked like they were made of cheap material, his hair styled in a swept fashion and strangely colored and…he just looked _wrong._ The only thing that assured her that this was one of her agents was the familiar salute. A salute all agents of the army gave to the royal family.

_“Agent Biamuh reporting in.”_

Biamuh was part of a…secret faction of her father’s army and had been her personal bodyguard ever since she was a child. His specialty wasn’t on the battlefield, but rather behind the scenes. When Frieza was conducting trade and being a diplomat, there were certain assignments that…required some finesse. That’s what kind of person Biamuh was and where he came in. Biamuh’s ability involved assuming the shape/form of whatever species he made contact with, much like the late Captain GInyu. However, Biamuh was special in the fact that he only needed to assume an identity once before he could call on it as many times as he deemed necessary. He had hundreds of identities to pick from (at least, Ivory had only seen about a hundred) and taught himself to imitate voices. It was because of this ability that made him a valuable asset to her father and the fact that Biamuh didn’t show off his ability or brag about it; he only used it when absolutely necessary. There were times when brute force wasn’t necessary and strings needed to be pulled that Frieza couldn’t pull at the moment, and Biamuh was the person to do it. Biamuh was extremely intelligent, loyal, and had been taking care of Ivory since she was a child. He was the only one who she could trust with this sort of mission.

“Biamuh. I’ve been waiting for your report. Have you discovered anything new about the planet?”

_“It’s very…for the lack of a better word Princess, it’s primitive. Lack of resources that make the planet worth very little if you were to sell it, the technology is interesting but unlike anything you’ve been exposed to, the gravity is almost nonexistent, and the planet is mostly composed of water.”_

“So, it’s a useless mudball?” No wonder she had never heard of the planet until her grandfather died. Who would put that on a radar if there’s nothing of value there? “What makes it so special then? Is it the species?”

_“They’re mammalian creatures Princess. You could easily pass as one of them, with how little you look like your late father.”_

Ivory clenched her fist. That was one of the things she hated. She looked nothing like her father, in _any_ regard. She lacked gems, a tail, her skin was too soft, her eyes were too wide…she got of her genes from her mother and she hated when her looks were brought up. She knew she looked strange, like a mammal, and she cursed it every day. But, Biamuh meant well; she couldn’t punish him for a mere observation.

_“Power levels all remain in the single digits, with only a few hitting the doubles. There are beings scattered around who hit three-digit, but they shouldn’t be a problem for you.”_

That meant that the Saiyans were either hiding their power, or they didn’t reside on Earth. Considering her Grandfather traveled to the planet because there were rumors that the Saiyans were there, she was willing to be that they were suppressing their actual power in order to blend in better and avoid detection. They’d be harder to find because of it, especially since scouters were effectively useless. Ivory would have to comb through the entire planet to try and catch a glimpse of the Saiyan. Tracking them from there would take even more time.

“What of their language?”

_“The written system is…strange and the combination of symbols doesn’t make sense at times, but conversing is as easy as we’re communicating now. The number system is fairly similar as well; as I said Princess, they are very primitive.”_

A trip to a mudball with primitive a technology and species. It sounded like a hassle, and the idea of simply destroying the planet from space sounded much more appealing now. Her father wasn’t a man of much patience and he’d probably do the same in her situation. ‘It’s all for father,’ Ivory reminded herself.

“Is there anything else substantial to report?”

_“Yes Princess. During our combing of the planet, we managed to locate Prince Vegeta.”_

Ivory nearly choked. Prince Vegeta? They found him? She knew Biamuh was efficient, but having located Prince Vegeta already? There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she didn’t have all the information she needed at the moment and there was a lot more to discuss. “And Son Goku?”

_“Unfortunately not Princess.”_

Well, that was a bit disappointing, but having Prince Vegeta’s location was useful to her. She knew she could bring one of the Saiyans that hurt her father to their knees, but the other? The more information she got, the more situations came up and she had to find ways to resolve them.

…she had two options from here. They could continue with their original plan to find anything valuable on the planet, challenge Vegeta and kill him, then destroy the planet and hope Goku died along with it. Or, she could use all this knowledge to her advantage ad make her revenge all the more sweeter.

“Biamuh, have you checked in with my mother yet?”

_“No ma’am. I contacted you first.”_

Good. “Leave out _all_ of the information you just told me regarding Prince Vegeta and the species. Tell her about the planet itself, but nothing more. I have an idea, but to execute it, I need time to perfect it. I don’t need to explain the consequences of what will happen if to you if you let anything slip to my mother.”

_“I wouldn’t dream of it Princess. When will you touch down on the planet?”_

“In a week’s time. I expect you to gather more information in that time and meet us at the site of my grandfather’s last coordinates. I also expect you and your team to meet with us on arrival.”

_“Of course Princess.”_

Ivory ended the call, trying to think of what she could do from this point. Their original plan would be much easier; she could kill everyone in the planet, including the people who wronged her, in one swoop and erase the planet from existence. She could be done with the rest of the Saiyans in a single move. But…

She wanted revenge for her father, a man who never just let wrongdoings against him resolve themselves. Nor was he a man to take the easy way out. He got his hands dirty when he needed to, and Ivory was going to do the same. Would their original plan be easier? Yes, it would. But it wouldn’t get the revenge she wanted. Maybe she had to look at things in a different light.

* * *

Ivory remained in her room for the last leg of their trip. Not just because she wanted to savor the little time she’d have alone, but that was a huge part of it. Since her father’s death, she’d been coddled and suffocated by her mother and minions alike, like they were trying to prevent her from doing something drastic (maybe she killed a minion or two out of anger, but it was justifiable). The only time she was alone was when she was training, and that was mostly because every time someone interrupted her, they’d become her newest partner and likely not survive the encounter with her. But she was never alone, with someone always checking on her for years. She didn’t need anyone trying to keep her company; what she needed was time for grieve. But she was done grieving, and this time was used in a better way.

With all the information she gathered, she had to do something with it. She’d made frequent calls to Biamuh, where he discussed more of the information he found out about the planet. All of it pointed to the planet being habitable, thriving, and easy to conquer if she wanted to. The location of Prince Vegeta wasn’t precise, but it was narrowed down to a general location, and it was likely he knew where the other Saiyans were since they his subordinates. Since she could blend in with the species, she could hide among them for a while until she could face Son Goku and Prince Vegeta and kill them once and for all.

* * *

 

 _‘Goodness this planet is bland.’_ Maybe it was just the area they landed in, but Ivory had traveled to a myriad of more interesting planets in her time and Earth…was disappointing. Biamuh did say their technology was primitive, and now she realized that it might be due to their lack of resources. The only thing significant about the planet was the amount of water it had, but it made her wonder why they didn’t use the water as an energy source. With the abundance of water, it’d be easy to make energy and advance their technology. But she could worry about the planet later; right now, she had agents to meet with.

She refrained from rolling her eyes when her a procession of soldiers exited the ship, her mother following in her full glory. Ivory had explicitly told her mother to try and be subtle, and apparently ten soldiers was as subtle as she could get. Part of Ivory wanted to tell her to send the soldiers back, but a bigger part of her wanted to let her mother enjoy the luxury while she could since her plan would require them to lay low. Also, she _did_ finalize the new plan two days ago and hadn’t informed her mother of it yet. She definitely could’ve said something but what’s done is done.

Waiting for them were two familiar faces and one she didn’t recognize, meaning that Biamuh must’ve assumed a new identity since the last time they spoke. Heck, he probably had new ones that Ivory still hadn’t seen yet.

“Princess.” The trio dropped into a low bow in front of her and didn’t rise until she told them to.

“Biamuh.” Ivory nodded at him, then looked past to the other two agents that had been on his team. “Soya. Yihnans.” Soya and Yihnans were part of Biamuh’s squad, and while Ivory wasn’t as acquainted with them as much as she was Biamuh, they were still a part of the highest order in her father’s army and Biamuh trusted them with his life. She also didn’t know much about how they worked, but she had to trust him and his team. “Is there anything of value on the planet?”

“Unfortunately not Princess. Nothing worth mentioning at the very least.”

Well, that was disappointing. She was hoping there would be something that would make the planet the least bit interesting.

Ivory felt her mother place her hands on her shoulders.  “Well my dear, since the planet yields nothing, you can begin the carnage.”

“Actually mother,” Ivory stepped away from her and joined BIamuh and his team, trying to keep a smirk off her face. “There’s been a slight change in plans.”

“Oh?” Kirsi’s beautiful features twisted into something of displeasure. “What kind of slight change?”

“I’ve decided that my revenge would be much sweeter if we didn’t just destroy the planet. Yes, we’d take out the Saiyan along with the planet, but I’d rather find him on my own and slowly take away everything he loves. Because if father has taught me anything, it’s exactly how to break someone. This is how we break Son Goku: take away the things he loves and _then_ destroy him.”

How Kirsi wanted to protest. There was nothing wrong with her plan. Earth was an unknown mudball that didn’t deserve to exist! It would’ve been easier to just do away with the planet! But, there wasn’t much she could say in protest. She may have been Ivory’s mother, but the girl had the tendency to lash out and it didn’t matter who it was. Kirsi had once been on the receiving end of Ivory’s rage and nearly lost her life. While she wanted to say something and force Ivory to change her mind, she would rather live to see another day. “Fine Ivory. I hope you’re ready to deal with the consequences of your decision.”

“There won’t _be_ consequences Mother. This will work out for us in the end.” With that, she turned back to Biamuh and his team, noting a large object behind them that looked like a small space pod. “What is this strange vehicle Biamuh?”

“This is a mode of transportation commonly used by the Earthlings. It functions very much like the ship, only it can’t reach the same speeds. It will make travel much easier as Earthlings can only fly when assisted by a vehicle like this or one of a similar build.” He opened one of the doors and gestured for Ivory to get in. “I will explain what I can on the way Princess. For now, we should make our way to the residence I’ve acquired for you. There’s much to explain and you’ll be more comfortable after the long trip here.”

Ivory didn’t hesitate as she climbed into the strange vehicle, surveying the interior and controls. It was vastly different from the ship, not just in terms of size. There weren’t nearly as many control in this thing as the ship, and it was very simplistic in design. There was a mechanism that looked like it was to steer and a myriad of other buttons, but she would have to ask Biamuh what the other buttons did. The material she was sitting on was felt a bit firmer than what she was used to and it couldn’t sit nearly as many people as the ship could. The vehicle, and many other things on Earth, would take a bit of time for Ivory to familiarize herself with, but she could stomach it if I meant getting closer to her goal.

She waited for her mother to climb into the vehicle and frowned when she made no move to do so. “Mother? Are you getting in?”

“I don’t like this Ivory,” Kirsi said, eyeing the vehicle with disdain. “This plan seems needlessly risky. What if you get caught?”

“Mother, don’t think that all that time I spent alone was spent just solitude. I was thinking of a plan and I had Biamuh help me. There’s no risk of being caught.”

“But Ivory, do you really want to spend all this time on this mudball? What would your father think?”

Ivory clenched her fist tightly. Maybe when she was younger, that statement would’ve guilted her into complying with her mother’s wishes. Now it only made her angry. She wasn’t a fool; she was old enough to make her own decisions and knew better than anyone how her father thought. She once again understood that her father might’ve chosen the easy route, but he did things for himself sometimes as well. The one thing she didn’t inherit from him was his tendency to just destroy and conquer without much thought; Ivory wanted revenge and she was going to get her way.

“I still don’t agree with this.” With assistance, she climbed into the vehicle beside Ivory and looked around the interior as if it was going to start shrinking on her. Ivory couldn’t hold back an eye roll, thinking of all the time they were wasting. “Maybe we should-“

“You could always leave mother. Nothing is stopping you from going home. If you don’t agree, I’ll be fine alone.” If her mother was going to complain the whole time, Ivory would much rather be alone to do this rather than hear her mother’s backseat talk.

Kirsi cut her eyes at her daughter, almost lashing out harshly, but calmed when she realized who she was about to speak to. Ivory had grown a bit rash and impulsive in the last few years, and like her father, often killed someone when they spoke out of line to her. Even if she was family, Ivory might strike out against her. “Fine. I’ll remain here with you. But I’m only giving you four months. After that, we’re leaving.”

 _‘More like **you’re** leaving,’_ Ivory thought. Even if her mother tried to force her, she had no power over Ivory. Four months might’ve seemed like too little, but Ivory had as much time as she wanted here. Besides, her mother had no real power in the empire either. But if she wanted to find that out the hard way, Ivory wouldn’t stop her.

* * *

 

The planet was…fascinating, to say the least. Ivory might’ve been wrong in her assumption that the planet would be boring. The people all wore fashion Ivory had never seen before, but it looked nicer than she realized. The architecture wasn’t as impressive as what she had seen before, but it’s strange style was still charming to her. Vehicles like the one she was in passed by every second, some filled to the brim with people while others contained only a single passenger. Ivory felt like a child again just watching the people go by.

“I’ve taken the liberty of acquiring a place almost as grand as the palace. Unfortunately, it isn’t the best, but getting something fit for a princess would’ve caused an uproar. This was the better option.”

“I trust that every decision that you’ve made is one for the best Biamuh,” Ivory replied. “I assume the rest of your team is on guard?”

“Yes Princess. They’re watching us from the sky, just as a precaution. We wouldn’t want anything happening to your or the Queen.”

Ivory nodded. She would always be impressed by how dedicated Biamuh was. Not many people would go as far as he had, nor get the same results. She would be sure to reward him, maybe even promote him, when she was finished here.

Biamuh soon pulled up to a place that wasn’t quite a palace, but was much larger than the places they passed. It looked like it would hold a god portion of their army without much trouble. “This is where we’ll be staying?”

“Yes Princess. It has been cleaned of all pests and stocked with the necessary provisions. You may choose to rest, or I can relay all the knowledge I have acquired. It is all up to you.” He opened the door on her side and gestured for her to get out, letting Ivory get out and survey the area. The garden was spectacular for one; Ivory was often brought plants from planets as gifts, but they always withered and die because she couldn’t properly care for them. She never had a garden before, and she loved the one presented to her. She could spend hours out here if she wanted.

“ _This_ is where we’ll be staying?” Kirsi narrowed her eyes in disgust. “It’s…rather small.”

“I like it. We’ll fit in better.”

“We wouldn’t have needed to “fit in” if we went with the original plan, but you had to go and change it.”

“If this is going to be your attitude the entire time, then leave mother. Because if you continue this griping, I’ll send you home myself or silence you forever.” She wasn’t going to tolerate being doubted the entire time.

Kirsi once again went silent. “Biamuh, show me to my quarters. I’d like to rest.”

* * *

 

Ivory explored what she could while Biamuh was away, finding a large library with shelves so high she couldn’t see the top of them; she could probably see them if she flew up to the top. She may end up spending time in here or out in the garden when she wasn’t out exploring the earth. Biamuh said the place was large and probably filled with other rooms like this.

“I’m back Princess. Your mother is resting and the others are securing the perimeter. Would you like me to show you to your room or would you rather talk?”

“Let’s talk.” Ivory physically couldn’t rest anymore; she’d go crazy. “I want to know all I can about this planet.”

“Very well.” He gestured to a table and comfy looking chairs around it. “Please, sit.”

Ivory sat down in one of the chairs and couldn’t help but open the heavy book that was sitting on the table. There was a black and white picture on the first page that depicted a man hanging off of some vines holding trying to hold onto a woman’s hand. The next page had a bunch of symbols that made no sense to her, jumbled together in a paragraph that could’ve been about anything. She knew it had something to do with the man and woman but she didn’t know what their story could possibly be.

“Biamuh, what is this book?”

“Ah.” Biamuh pulled the book closer to himself. “It is a simple story about forbidden love. I haven’t finished it myself, but people seem to enjoy it. I don’t see the appeal, but you could see for yourself once I teach you the language. That is, if you’d like to. For now, let me relay all the information I’ve learned.”

Ivory sat back and listened intently. All the information was helpful, but she couldn’t help her thoughts from wandering back to her father. She couldn’t imagine how the Saiyans managed to kill her father, but she wasn’t going to let them get away with it. Not for much longer. They were going to pay for what they’ve done.

_‘Don’t worry father. I will avenge you.’_


	2. Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years in space and on a spaceship, Ivory would much rather get adjusted to the new planet rather than stay in the house.

If Ivory had to spend another minute cooped up in this house with her mother, she’d likely kill her.

They had only been on the planet for about four days now and in that time, Ivory had explored the entire house and garden, but hadn’t been farther than that. She wanted to venture into town soon but wanted to get settled on the planet and get used to its atmosphere before she went exploring. But, instead of trying to learn with her or keep to herself, her mother had complained each and every day and berated Ivory every time they were together. Ivory had been in a good mood on the first day, but her mood decreased with each passing day that she had to hear her mother complain. She tried to keep calm and not do anything rash, but today was going to be her breaking point. She wasn’t just upset with her mother, she was itching to get out and burn off some of her energy before she did something drastic.

“Does something trouble you Princess?”

Ivory peered over the cover of the book she was reading to look at Biamuh. She had been trying to get a grasp of the language earlier and tried her hand at reading their language but was honestly just staring at the jumble of text until she could recognize symbols. As many languages as she was taught, this was by far the most challenging. Nothing really made sense to her and it was frustrating that she couldn’t grasp it yet. “I’m alright.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t turned the page for a while now.”

“I…” She really _was_ trying to read it but her thoughts kept wandering. “I’m irritated Biamuh.”

“With the Queen?”

Most everyone who served under Ivory knew that her and her mother and tended to…disagree. They had a loving relationship on the surface and Ivory did care about her, but whatever maternal bond they were supposed to have just wasn’t there. Ivory didn’t know when it started but she knew it had something to do with the death of her father; after he died, Ivory’s relationship with everyone became strained, but especially that of her mother. She worried when her mother was hurt or upset, but she wouldn’t be quick to seek affection from her. From her father, of course, but her mother? The last time Ivory willingly wanted to hug her was…she couldn’t even remember. She remembered her mother reaching out to her for affection and Ivory always felt like it was a chore more than something she wanted to do. That’s how bad their relationship was.

“Yes. I know she isn’t content with my plan, but if I make a mistake, I should be the one to deal with the consequences. If she dislikes being here so much, I’m not forcing her to stay. We have an empire to run and she can go back to doing that.”

Biamuh chuckled. “If I may speak out of turn Princess, your father’s organization would all apart if the Queen tried to take over.”

Ivory laughed. She left Sorbet in charge of their forces before she left, knowing that her father trusted him and that he was, if anything, loyal to _her_ and not her mother. After her father’s death, Sorbet had been the once to coach Ivory on strategy when she wasn’t training to get stronger. He wanted her to succeed and be as great as her father had been. Her mother didn’t like Sorbet and refused to listen to him, regardless of the experience he had. If her mother were to go back, Ivory would likely have to follow and fix whatever her mother stirred up or strip her mother of her status and put Sorbet in charge. Either way, it ended with Ivory taking over like she was supposed to. “I wouldn’t allow her a position of power. I would still rule, even if I was all the way from here.” She set the book to the side and stood. “I grow tired of being in the house. We’re going out Biamuh. I don’t care where, and don’t you dare tell my mother we’re leaving, but I’m learning the lay of the land _now_ before I go stir crazy.”

Biamuh bowed, trying to hide his smile. “Of course Princess. Allow me to make preparations before we leave.  Is there anywhere in particular you’d like to visit?”

“A market area perhaps? I’d like to expand my wardrobe a little, and maybe find something for mother while I’m at it.” Something that would hold her mother’s attention for just a little while, at least until Ivory located the Saiyans. If she had to keep buying her mother gifts to keep her placated, Ivory would do it until she had her revenge. “And any areas you feel are important. I need to have all bases covered if I’m going to do this correctly.”

She wasn’t rushing in blind like her mother thought. Once she had a better lay of the land, it’d be easier to blend in as if she were a normal earthling and get more information. She could even take the Saiyans by surprise by hiding among the earthlings. Her possibilities could be endless if she played her cards right. But to do that, she needed to have all cards on the table.

“Of course Princess.”

* * *

 

Her father had always told her that her curious nature would get her into trouble one day, but Ivory never paid attention to him when he said that. She was naturally curious and every time she accompanied Frieza to a new planet, he’d grab her by the neck and keep her still because she was likely to run off the moment she was allowed. If he didn’t grab her in time, and most often than not he couldn’t grab her, she would run off to sate her curiosity and explore everything she could in the time she was allowed. If he were able to grab her in time, he’d hold onto her while he conducted business and let her run free afterwards.

Honestly, her father could’ve spent less time on planets he had little business with if he reigned her in before they landed. He never really told her not to go exploring, only held her back from getting off the ship too quickly. In fact, if he hadn’t had to spend time conducting trade and making deals, her father probably would’ve accompanied her himself. When he did have actual business, he would send Zarbon and Dodoria with her to make sure she didn’t get hurt or wander to far (the one time they returned and Ivory had slipped away without them noticing, Frieza beat them within an inch of their lives and had the entire ship search for her). No matter where they landed, Ivory had to see the land.

Years later, she still couldn’t break that habit.

She was so happy to finally be outside even if the planet was a bit on the hot side. From what she saw the day they arrived, the planet was more interesting than reports had said. Earth had been brushed off as the most useless planet to date and hadn’t been a place of interest (save for when her father and grandfather traveled there), but why? What did this planet lack that made it go on the radar as unusable? What was different?

Ivory was sure it was a mudball when they first arrived, but now that Biamuh was leading her around, her opinion had changed.

The Earth had taken her by surprise. One of the first things she noticed was the fashion, simplistic garb with minimal flare and made of material that looked soft but inexpensive. People of a higher class wore clothes with bundles of fabric and jewels that really made it stand out. People had bags and accessories galore on their person and carried around bags of various cost and design. Unlike other planets she visited, each gender wasn’t divided and forced to wear particular clothing and everyone was free to express themselves as wanted. It made her curious as to how the planet was ruled. Did the people govern themselves or was there a ruler or council in place?

“Biamuh, what’s the hierarchy like on this planet?” Most planets she visited had people divided up by class, from peasants to kings, some weren’t divided at all and everything was shared equally, and some planets had a council of rulers that decided most of the rules. So, what was kind of rules were in place here?

“As far as my knowledge goes, I believe there is a “king” of sorts that rules the entire earth. He is of great significance to this planet and the people. Much like your father, he is highly respected among the people and has his own forces to command. However, he’s seen as a benevolent ruler to everyone, well respected, and his duty is to the people.”

_‘Benevolent? Then he’s a pushover! How can someone have so much respect when they’re benevolent?’_ You didn’t have real power by just being kind, and people didn’t actually respect you. Being kind was a form of manipulation, nothing more. Ivory learned that when she was a child; people took kindness for granted and that was why her father ruled the way he did. He got _results._ Those planets that had benevolent rulers in place? All of them were torn apart by rebellion and coups. Benevolence was pointless. The best rulers were ones like her father, who made sure his subjects knew their place. “Is this king powerful? Is that why he’s the ruler on the planet?”

“I don’t actually know Princess. I have only heard about him, never saw him in person. Though, I doubt his power would compare to yours. The highest power levels we recorded were in this area and they were only in the triple digits. I’m not sure if its his or not, but it doesn’t seem like power level determines rank.”

Triple digits? If she didn’t have to worry about the Saiyans on the planet, she could conquer it in a heartbeat. But as it stands, Ivory was still going to lay low. Being the ruler of the planet could come later, after the Saiyans were dead. Maybe she’d keep it around for a little while and use the abundance of water for a different purpose; she already had some ideas for what to do with the water to make this planet far more advanced.

But those were plans for a different day. For now, she’d focus on learning her way around.

“Princess?”

“I was just thinking Biamuh. Don’t worry about me. But tell me, where does the Prince rank in all this?” Was he parading around as some type of royalty, trying to pretend he was still the prince of a race? Or had he been reduced to a low-class whelp, struggling for a meal and wishing he was lavish royalty once again? How satisfying would that be if that was how she found him: a dirty, miserable ex-prince who lost his throne and his subjects, forced to live like a rat. She’d enjoy rubbing it in his face before she killed him.

“He looked the same, though he was with one of the wealthiest women in this area. I’ll give you more information on her later; she seems to be a person of interest for you.”

“Truly? And why is that? Not simply because of Vegeta I assume.” She didn’t doubt Biamuh, not with everything he had relayed to her. But her mother, as loathe as Ivory was to admit it, was right: Ivory did need to be careful while they were here and there was no need to investigate someone who held no purpose to her plans. If this woman was allied with Vegeta, it might be dangerous to pursue her, and could throw a wrench into her plans if Vegeta told the woman everything about serving under her father. There were risks involved, risks she couldn’t afford to take.

“No, but trust me when I tell you to keep an eye on her. She’ll be very useful to you if you can get her on your side.”

“I’ll trust your opinion on this one but it’s your head if she turns out to be useless.” Biamuh had a tendency to be cryptic sometimes, but it _was_ always in her best interest. If he said this woman was important, Ivory would listen to him. He knew the consequences of being wrong or giving her useless information.

They continued walking, Biamuh navigating the crowds while Ivory followed silently. To his credit, Biamuh was right: she looked almost identical to earthlings and Biamuh had chosen a new identity, one that passed as normal on this planet. For all intents and purposes, they were another pair of people in the crowd. They looked, dressed, and sounded like they’d been born here. This was the only time not looking like her father actually benefitted her; the less than appealing features she got from her mother were good for something after all. Biamuh looked even closer to the species due to his time here: his new disguise this time had even stranger features and hair, but it was apparently enough to garner appreciative looks and a few females stopping to ask for a date. It was a little annoying and Biamuh seemed uncomfortable each time they were stopped but they held it together. Biamuh knew better than to blow their cover and Ivory was desperately trying not to.

“Something just occurred to me Biamuh. You said the woman I should keep an eye on is the wealthiest around. Does that mean there _is_ a class system and hierarchy?” Was there some sort of social order on this planet that she didn’t know about? Because if so, they’d have to keep that from her mother else she’d insist that they needed to be at the top. Ivory had already explained that they’d have to blend in; suddenly getting to the top would raise some questions that Ivory would no doubt have to answer. They lived comfortably right now and didn’t need to jeopardize where they stood because her mother still wanted to live like a Queen.

“To put it simply: yes. It operates a little differently than you’d think. You can tell the rich from the poor, as most of them are identifiable by their dress, and others simply flaunt their wealth around. Wealth is a determining factor in a lot of their lives.”

_‘So a class system is universal.’_ She still had questions concerning hierarchy but those could be saved for later. There were other, more basic questions that needed answers. “Speaking of wealth, how does currency work on this planet?” She knew they couldn’t just survive in their home for months on end; they’d need to get supplies at one point and might need currency to do so. This wasn’t like their previous situation, where they had anything they could ever want at the tips of their fingers. They needed to know how to survive here. She wasn’t as concerned about food at the moment since the residence they were staying at was well-stocked, but it _would_ run out after some time and have to be replaced. It was her job to make sure they stayed comfortable while they were here and she’d do that by any means necessary.

“It isn’t as difficult as you may think. The currency here has a different name and everything you may want has a different price attached to it.”

“So, similar to how father used to conduct trade?” Then that wouldn’t be difficult to grasp at all. Of course, they wouldn’t be bartering planets or labor or anything of the sort, but the concept was the same.

“Very much so. The only difference is the currency is valued differently. Don’t worry about it: you’ll find that everything here is very similar to the way you used to live.”

_‘Except father isn’t with me.’_ She woke up every morning thinking she was just having a bad dream, only to be met with the reality that this wasn’t a nightmare. Her father wouldn’t come into the room and comfort her until she went back to sleep or tell her stories of all his conquests until the new day. He wouldn’t sneak her out to look at the moons of a planet or watch the stars with her. She would wake up in her new room and not recognize anything, and no one would come in and tell her that it was alright. Her father was dead and this was her reality. It was a bit overwhelming to be here but she’d push through if meant finishing her father’s work. She couldn’t fail him; she _wouldn’t_ fail him.

Biamuh seemed to notice her distress and cleared his throat. “If you would like, we could think about the wardrobe and finding a gift for the queen. I’m sure you’ll enjoy where I take you.” He dug in his pocket and pulled out a series of small plastic cards, all with a different series of numbers across them. “I have all the necessary funds for the endeavor.”

“Yes. I’d like to see what markets are like on the planet. I’d like new clothes and I need to find a gift for mother.” She was hoping there would be some kind of jewelry she could purchase. That was probably the only thing that would keep her mother happy.

* * *

_‘This gem is beautiful.’_ Ivory had never seen anything this color before. It was a blue gem of sorts, but not quite as dark as a sapphire. It was light, like the second moon in the Avashian sky. Her mother would like it; Ivory remembered all the trips they to Avashi and how her mother praised the moon. This would be the perfect gift for her and might put her in a better mood about this whole thing. 

“Do you think your mother would like that one?” Biamuh wasn’t really sure what the Queen would like and left the decision to Ivory. He didn’t spend much time with the Queen as he swore his life to Ivory when she was small, so he had little clue as to the Queen’s tastes.

“She’d love it. The color would suit her rather nicely.” Her mother always dressed lavishly and had a collection of jewels for every occasion. She was always happy when gifted a new set and if Ivory could keep her occupied with new jewels, she’d do it. “This should keep her satisfied for a while, at least until I’m done gathering information.”

Biamuh had taken her to a “mall” which was a large building that was filled to the brim with stores. Just about anything could be found here, clothes of all different styles, jewelry, accessories, shoes; a little bit of everything could be found here and it was a popular place based on the amount of people here. Shopping to expand their wardrobe would come later, after they found a gift for her mother. Ivory knew just how picky her mother could be and wanted that out the way first before they did anything else. She spotted a jewelry store and knew that if there was one thing her mother liked, it was jewels. Ivory knew that a fine jewel would entertain her mother for weeks on end before she desired a new one. Now that Ivory knew the mall was within walking distance, she could afford to buy her mother something the moment her attention started to wane.

“Is there anything you would like?”

Ivory hadn’t really seen anything she liked, as she wasn’t much for jewelry, but maybe she’d look for something. All the jewelry she’d ever gotten had sat in a box because she didn’t particularly like wearing it, thinking it flashy and gaudy. Maybe it was just the jewelry her mother wore, but this planet could be different. Maybe she’d have a change of heart. “I’ll look, but I’m not sure.”

She had only been looking for a few moments, not caring for anything she saw, when a necklace in a display caught her eye. “That. I want that.”

It was a silver necklace with a purple gem in the center. The gem was lovely, a deep purple that was almost exactly like her father’s bio-gems. It was off by two or three shades in color, something that Ivory noticed immediately, but it was so similar to her father’s gem that she loved it. She didn’t have gems like her father and she accepted from a young age that she never would; all she ever wanted was physical traits like her father and this necklace could at least help her pretend she did. It would let her feel closer to him.

Biamuh took a closer look at the necklace. “That gem bears a striking resemblance to-“

“I know and I want it.”

Biamuh nodded. “Give me a moment princess. If you see anything else, be sure to let me know.”

Ivory didn’t even want to look for anything else. She’d be happy as long as she had the necklace. The only piece of jewelry she wore every day was a pendant she’d gotten from her father, but the chain had rusted and the pendant was close to falling apart. This necklace would only serve as a mere replacement as nothing would ever come close to being as precious to her as her pendant, but the fact that the color was so close to her father made it worth it.

Biamuh returned a moment later with a small box and a bag. “The necklace came with a set of bracelets, which I took the liberty of getting for you as well. Would you like to wear them right now?”

“Yes.” She held out her wrist and let Biamuh clip the bracelets on, then turned and held her hair up so that he could put the necklace on. “Thank you Biamuh.”

“Of course. Now, let us go. You wanted to get more clothes and there are many shops that you can choose from.”

* * *

If Biamuh was fed up with all her questions, he didn’t show it.  

Or maybe he was just eager to please and show off everything he had learned while here. Either way, he had all the answers to her questions or offered information even if she hadn’t said anything. Most of it was him pointing out objects that she should pay attention to or learn how to work, and the rest was more serious business, such as their search radius and suspected Saiyans. Sometimes Ivory got side-tracked by something she saw, but Biamuh once again didn’t say anything.

They passed by another shop when something in the window caught her eye. “Don’t we have one of those screens at the house?” She remembered seeing them in numerous rooms, but she didn’t know how it worked. She hadn’t made time to actually try getting it to work, more concerned with learning the language rather than how their machines functioned. It was something she was going to come to later, once she could read all the symbols presented to her.

“Yes. These screens play a number of televised shows. As you see, this species is easily entertained.” Biamuh pointed to a gathered crowd of people in front of each screen, which broadcasted a different program on each one. Some people in the crowd were young, some were old, but their eyes were all glued to the screen. “They get entertainment from televised shows such as this one.”

There was one particular show that seemed to hold everyone’s attention, as it played on at least five different screens. A man with a ridiculous hairstyle and weird facial hair spoke boisterously into a mic, causing a crowd to go wild. Women swooned, men shouted, children held up toys, even the elderly were causing a fuss over this man. She couldn’t hear what he was talking about over the noise from the crowd watching the screens, but it was undeniable that they all adored him.

“Who is that man and why do the people seem to go crazy for him?”

“That Princess, is the World Martial Arts Champion, Mr. Satan. Get used to that name Princess because he’s a celebrity on this planet due his proficiency in martial arts and his feats in saving the world. Everyone knows him and looks up to him as their savior.”

Ivory snorted. His physique spoke of a well-trained fighter and from the crowd both in front of the screens and on the screens, his charisma captivated them. Anything he said people would probably do. “I guess he looks the part of a fighter but looks can be deceiving. I’m guessing _he’s_ the one with the highest power level?”

“I haven’t managed to get close enough to him to see, but he boasts about his strength. We can only assume at this point.”

Could this be the earth’s ruler? It certainly seemed plausible. If he was a so-called savior, of course the people would make him their king. Based on what Biamuh said, the king was well respected and well loved by the people for his benevolence. But there was also the possibility that he was a figurehead. Putting on a face for the people while the real king ruled privately. It was a good strategy if anything; this man excluded confidence even through the screen. He’d be an excellent choice as a figurehead if he wasn’t the ruler already.

 “You can ask anyone about him and they’ll ramble on and on about how great he is,” Biamuh explained. “It’s not very difficult to get close to him, as he makes public appearances, but he is always surrounded by a crowd. It was tough for me to get a reading because of the amount of people around him.”

“Huh. Considering what you’ve told me about the other power levels, that makes sense.” He’d be the strongest warrior on this planet if the Saiyans weren’t here, but still not a problem for her. It would be a waste to try and attack this ‘Mr. Satan’ now, but it’d be fun to conquer the planet and kill that buffoon first. No better way to get a species under your control than the kill the person they look up to. “Is there anything else about him that I should be aware of?”

“No, that is all to report. There isn’t much more you’d be interested in. I’ve tried to come up with as many people of interest for you in this area, but there aren’t many. For that, I apologize.”

Ivory shook her head. She wasn’t upset with Biamuh, far from it actually. “You have nothing to apologize for Biamuh. You gathered more than enough information for me while you were here than I could’ve asked for. Trust me; you’ll be rewarded for that alone once we’re finished on this planet.”

Biamuh dipped his head. “Thank you Princess.”

She meant it. Ivory was a fair princess. Everyone who had accompanied her on and stayed loyal during the entire duration of this mission were going to be promoted as soon as she returned. If anyone decided to leave when her mother left, they wouldn’t be punished, nor would Ivory see it as treason and demote them. They’d do a bit of grunt work until she was satisfied but no one was getting demoted or killed.

“Shall we depart? Or is there something else you’d rather do?”

If she was being honest, she could stand for being out a little while longer and exploring more. But, she did want to get home and review everything she learned, maybe check on her mother. Her mother didn’t like exploring like Ivory did and liked material things more than anything. And who knew what kinds of trouble she would get into. “Let’s head home. I’d like to give mother her gifts and I need time to think.”

“Very well. Follow me.”

* * *

“There you two are!”

Ivory kept from rolling her eyes. She knew this was coming but she was hoping her mother would’ve fallen asleep out of boredom. But, her luck didn’t hold out long enough.

“Where have you been?! You shouldn’t have left me in the house alone!”

“I apologize for leaving for so long mother, But, I went on a trip for you.” It was a complete lie but her mother wasn’t going to question her about the validity. “I took the liberty of getting new clothes for you, since I know you dislike the ones we discovered on arrival.” And she knew _that_ because her mother had complained about the poor quality for _hours_ until she decided to go to bed. That was a headache Ivory could’ve gone without. She pulled out a couple of clothing items from a bag and held them out to her mother. Most of the fabric slipped through her fingers and felt light, exactly like her mother would like them. “I think these will fit you better.” They had to go through five different stores before they found anything remotely close to her mother’s tastes, which was difficult in its own right.

“Oh.” Kirsi reached out and ran her fingers over the material. “These…these are gorgeous.” She held one of them up to her body and smiled. “I love them.”

“I’m glad you like them. We also found you a necklace to wear.” She presented the small, ornate box to her mother and watched her eyes light up when she opened it.

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” She looked between Ivory, the dresses, and the necklace. “Perhaps staying here won’t be too bad.”

“I’m glad you think so Mother.” Of _course_ this would change her mother’s mind. Dangle a pretty jewel in front of her or nice clothes and you could get her to do anything. There had been too many close calls with her mother making rash decisions because of expensive gifts. Had it not been for Ivory swooping in and stopping her, the empire would’ve been vastly different now.

* * *

 

“What did you think Princess? How was our excursion? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“It was…different.” Not bad per say, but different. As many planets as she had traveled to, all the diverse cultures she had seen, she had to admit that the Earth had one that she hadn’t seen before. Sure, it was composed of many different traditions she had seen on different planets, but the execution was different. It just seemed like this planet was…freer, in a sense. The people lived as they wanted, dressed as they wanted, ate what they wanted; many planets didn’t have the same sense of freedom as this one.

“I like what I’ve seen so far. If given the chance, I would love to see what the whole planet had to offer.” Now that she had gotten a taste, she didn’t _want_ to destroy the planet. She didn’t even want to sell it. She wanted to keep it for herself, make it her personal playground. Earth was unique and she was already enjoying her time here, from just the little bit she saw. “Do you think father would’ve liked it?”

“I cannot say for sure Princess. Your father looked for value in his planets, not aesthetics.”

“Hmm, you’re right.” Destroying the planet would be a last ditch effort, if the Saiyans ended up stronger than she expected or someone discovered her. Both of those outcomes were implausible but she needed a last resort, just in case.

But if she had to flip the coin of keeping the planet intact or taking out her enemies all at once, then the planet might have to suffer.

 


	3. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsi thinks back over how she's been treated and realizes that her family has done her wrong.

 

As much as Kirsi loved her daughter, there were times where she absolutely loathed her.

Don’t get her wrong, Ivory was her everything. She watched her grow from a tiny infant into the woman she was today. She raised her, comforted her after Frieza’s death, took her to beautiful planets to relax, and did what any good mother should. But did Ivory appreciate it?

No.

Ivory tossed her aside once she got where she wanted to be. Never mind all the time Kirsi invested into her, Ivory didn’t appreciate any of it. Nor did she think of her mother in those years she trained to get stronger. Ivory’s focus was on the Frieza Force and her own strength; whatever other obstacle was in her way was pushed aside, family included. She basically forced Kirsi to take a backseat while Ivory stole the show and did as she pleased.

Kirsi couldn’t bring herself to hate her daughter: Ivory was her last living relative, last living blood of the Frieza Clan. If anything ever happened to her and Kirsi, there wouldn’t be anyone left to take over the Frieza Force. Of course, Cooler had a wife and children somewhere out in there and King Cold had many illegitimate children he never claimed who could do it, but Kirsi couldn’t trust any of their intentions. Who knew what they would do if they had control of the Frieza Force? No, Ivory was the last of the Frieza Clan in Kirsi’s eyes and the only one who could properly control the Frieza Force.

But, Ivory wasn’t quite ready for that yet. She pretended that she was, but she had no idea how to properly run their armies.

That wasn’t Ivory’s fault however. Kirsi had a lot of blame on her shoulders for Ivory’s ego. After all, Kirsi was the one who inflated that ego, priming Ivory to take over the throne and filing her head with the ideas that she’d be an emperor who could be greater than Frieza. Kirsi had told Ivory time and time again that she would be a mighty ruler of their armies and an empress like no other. Kirsi fed into Ivory’s ego so much, maybe that’s why she turned out the way she did.

But ego aside, Ivory still had issues Kirsi yearned to correct. As soon as she became as powerful as Frieza, Ivory started acting like she was an empress instead of a princess. She tossed Kirsi aside and spent more of her time among soldiers rather than with her mother, creating her own unique and private faction, recruiting people soldiers like Biamuh and Sorbet to help her learn to be like her father, making the entire Frieza Force swear an oath to her, and asserting herself as an emperor to match that of Frieza. She even made a habit of undermining Kirsi’s authority, making decisions for the army without consulting Kirsi first and reassigning soldiers without asking Kirsi’s permission. She even went as far as overriding each and every one of Kirsi’s new rules and went behind her back to undo every change Kirsi made. She didn’t even apologize for anything she did and always justified it with “I’m doing what’s best for the Force.”

Ivory didn’t know what was best for the force. All she was focused on was getting revenge and being as great as her father. She didn’t care who she hurt along the way, she just wanted to fulfill her goals.

As much as it pained Kirsi to say it, Ivory was going down the same path as Frieza.

Frieza as intelligent, competent, and powerful, but he had an ego like no other. He’d been overconfident and that ended up killing him. Ivory was slowly leading herself into the grave believing that she knew what she was doing. But she _didn’t_ and it hurt that Kirsi couldn’t stop her.

Kirsi wanted Ivory to blow up the planet for a reason. Frieza had been obsessed with the Saiyans and their legends, and that obsession ended up being the end of his life. Frieza had let the Saiyans that survived their planet’s explosion live and that was his downfall. Ivory was doing the same thing now, letting the Saiyans live even though the easier option was to just get rid of the entire planet. She cursed Ivory for inheriting Frieza’s ego; things would’ve been so much easier if Ivory had been obedient and just listened to Kirsi.

Instead, she ignored Kirsi’s warnings and wanted to let the Saiyans live longer than necessary. _‘Like father, like daughter.’_

She blamed Frieza for Ivory’s faults; Ivory had Kirsi’s looks but Frieza’s attitude. She should’ve known from Ivory’s behavior as an infant. Always wanting to spend time with her father, accompany him on trips, let him tuck her in an read her stories, wanted to learn how to be just like her father. Kirsi didn’t matter to either of them. Both her husband and daughter ignored her, treated her like nothing, used her when they needed her, then tossed her aside when she wasn’t useful to them anymore.

And it hurt. Having one of the two people she loved the most die because they found her a nuisance hurt. And the fact that what Kirsi was saying could’ve saved their lives hurt more; if only Frieza had listened to her when she first asked him to just kill all the Saiyans, maybe he’d still be alive. And if Ivory had just listened to her, maybe it would save her life.

Maybe Kirsi was too forgiving. She _did_ forgive Frieza for not heeding her words even though she had a feeling the Saiyans were trouble and she simply allowed Ivory to stay on this planet even though she knew it was foolish. Why? She couldn’t answer that,

Still, that once again didn’t excuse Ivory. Had Kirsi been cruel after Frieza’s death, when Ivory desperately needed comfort from someone and found solace in her mother’s arms? No. Kirsi had opened her arms and held Ivory like any good mother would, comforting her in such a trying time. Ivory had been heavily dependent on Kirsi for a little while after that, needing to confirm that someone she loved wouldn’t be taken from her. At that time, Ivory had been an angel. Then Cooler and King Cold had died and Ivory became cruel, doing exactly what Frieza did and acting like Kirsi’s ideas didn’t matter.

If she had the power to, Kirsi would’ve taught Frieza and Ivory why they shouldn’t disrespect her. But Kirsi was powerless to do anything to them except talk. Actually if Kirsi had power like Frieza and Ivory, she could’ve just killed the rest of the Saiyan themselves. But, she was virtually powerless to stop them both and ended up without a husband and on the verge of losing her daughter.

This plan was foolish. Ivory had a goal in mind and was ignoring all potential dangers. She said she had all bases covered but Kirsi didn’t think so. Ivory was powerful, Kirsi knew that, but power meant noting if you didn’t know how to use it or if it was turned against you. Like Frieza, Ivory was overestimating herself. She thought that just by being the strongest, her win was guaranteed. That’s how Frieza thought, Kirsi was sure of it. And that ended up being his downfall. It would be Ivory’s as well if she wasn’t careful. Yes, she was taking precautions by laying low but the Saiyans had already proved how cunning they could be by avoiding death so many times and managing to kill the Cold family. Ivory had better learn from her family’s mistakes or she was doomed to repeat them.

But Kirsi wasn’t going to keep repeating herself. She’d try to guide Ivory as best she could, let her take the lead and go through with her ridiculous plan. Kirsi would be content to lounge around and let Ivory shower her with gift while she stayed here. But the moment this plan started to fall through (and it would go south, Kirsi just knew it), Kirsi was going to get someone from her own faction to blow the planet up so that they could leave. Kirsi would take Ivory’s failure in stride, accept Ivory’s apology when she realized how foolish she had been, and try not to gloat _too_ much when Ivory begged her for forgiveness.

Whether or not she’d actually forgive her daughter was another matter entirely.


End file.
